Diego
by Verochi chan
Summary: 'Iblis akan mendatangi seseorang yang tak tertarik dalam pesta dansa. Dan dia, akan dibawa ke Neraka untuk menemani sang Iblis berdansa selamanya.' ItaKyuu. RnR.


Masashi Kishimoto.

Diego

ItaKyuu

Mistery/ Romance/ Angst

T

'Iblis akan mendatangi seseorang yang tak tertarik dalam pesta dansa. Dan dia, akan dibawa ke Neraka untuk menemani sang Iblis berdansa selamanya.'

* * *

Pesta besar di Aula Sekolah mulai diadakan.

Alunan biola yang disusul dengan suara piano pun mulai diperdengarkan membuat beberapa pria mendekati seorang wanita untuk mereka ajak berdansa.

Para Guru mulai duduk di tempat masing-masing, sembari bercakap-cakap karena kegiatan yang memeras otak murid-murid mereka sudah usai beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Mereka turut bahagia, karena seluruh siswa-siswi didik mereka berhasil memasuki Universitas yang mereka inginkan.

Ya... Walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka sedih karena harus melepas murid-murid didik yang sudah mereka ajar selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kembali berjalan dan mengajak seorang gadis cantik untuk ikut berdansa bersamanya. Dia berhasil.

Begitu juga dengan pemuda lainnya yang berhasil mengajak seorang guru wanita untuk berdansa di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Namun, berbeda dengan seseorang.

Tatapan pemuda beriris darah itu, terlihat mulai gelisah. Ia merasa tak cocok jika harus berada di tempat seperti ini.

Ia tidak biasa dengan keramaian karena pemuda dengan rambut senada tersebut selalu berdiam seorang diri dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Tiap dia akan mengajak seorang gadis untuk berdansa bersamanya pasti seorang pria akan datang mendahuluinya. Ia kalah cepat. Dan dia akui hal itu.

Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia gagal tapi untuk yang ke-9 kalinya.

Ia menyerah.

Dengan perlahan ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa tahu jika beberapa pemuda bahkan Guru ada yang berminat mengajaknya bicara dan berdansa bersama.

Mereka seakan takut karena aura negatif yang seakan mengelilingi pemuda manis tersebut.

Seakan ada aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Aura yang sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya. Bukan cuma pria. Wanita pun juga sama. Ketika pemuda manis tersebut mendekati gadis incarannya si gadis dengan cepat mendekati seorang pria dan mengajaknya berdansa bersama. Sungguh menyakitkan hati.

"Ini bukan tempatku." Dia hanya bisa bergumam lirih karena sedari dulu iapun tidak pernah mau di dekati. Alasannya? Karena aura negatif yang ia miliki.

Tap tap tap.

Tak!

Senar biola terputus tiba-tiba membuat seorang gadis pemain biola kaget karena senar biola ditangannya tiba-tiba putus dan melukai pipi putihnya. Membuat beberapa temannya kaget karena tingkah si gadis yang hanya bisa terdiam kagum dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah merona.

Bukan hanya si gadis pemain biola yang membatu karena terkagum. Namun seluruh wanita di Aula tersebut mulai menatap kagum pada seorang pria tampan yang mulai berjalan santai ke sebuah tempat.

Si pria terus tersenyum menyebarkan aura memikat yang membuat siapa saja ingin bersama dengannya.

Tap.

Dan akhirnya iapun sampai tepat didepan seorang pemuda manis beriris darah yang tengah melamun di sebuah kursi.

Tangannya mulai terulur dan membuat seluruh pasang mata kaget dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Membuat pemuda di depannya menoleh dan kaget dengan uluran tangan yang ia tahu apa maksudnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Tepat.

Itu adalah ajakan berdansa darinya dan.. Seakan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya si pemuda pun mulai menerima uluran tangan tersebut membuat aura negatif yang selalu bersama dengannya lenyap dan hilang entah kemana.

Seluruh penghuni aula dansa tersebut masih terdiam ditempat sampai si pria menyuruh musik untuk kembali diperdengarkan.

Dan mungkin karena kaget akhirnya beberapa pemain biola yang tersisa mulai memainkan alat musik mereka kembali disusul dengan suara piano dan terompet yang mulai mengalun ketika seorang maestro kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Tak ada yang ikut berdansa. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada dan mengitari ruang kosong yang dipersilahkan para siswa-siswi tersebut untuk mereka. Tak ada yang cemburu malah sebaliknya. Mereka kagum. Kagum dengan kemampuan berdansa kedua pria tersebut.

Gerakan yang lincah dan ketukan yang pas membuat beberapa Guru senang dengan keahlian kedua siswa yang mereka miliki.

Kedua?

Andai saja mereka tahu jika pria tampan tersebut bukanlah murid mereka.

Onyx itu.. Seakan telah menjerat si iris darah membuatnya terbuai dan makin erat menggenggam tangan pria didepannya.

Ia mulai berputar membuat dekapan si pria lepas dan mengharuskannya mengangkat tangan agar pemuda manis tersebut leluasa untuk berputar.

Ya.. Putaran yang ringan namun bertambah cepat membuat beberapa siswa-siswi terkaget sebelum akhirnya pemuda manis tersebut terbakar oleh api hitam dan akhirnya lenyap dari sana.

Seluruh penghuni ruang dansa mulai terbelalak kaget bahkan ada yang terjatuh saking shocknya.

Music berhenti dan bersamaan dengan itu si pria tampan pun menundukan dirinya tanda ia telah selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Saya pergi."

Api hitam kembali menyala dan iapun ikut lenyap dalam kobaran api tersebut.

Mereka tak pernah kembali bahkan Sekolah besar itupun terancam ditutup karena tuduhan keteledoran yang mengakibatkan hilangnya seorang siswa dalam acara yang diadakan pihak Sekolah.

Dan semua itu adalah ulah Lucifer. Sang Iblis yang akan membawa orang yang ia inginkan untuk menemaninya di Neraka.

Selesai.

* * *

Helaan napas bosan.

"Hosh!.. Kau berpikir aku akan percaya dengan cerita buatanmu, eh?" Seorang pemuda manis mulai bertanya seraya menatap pria disebelahnya yang tengah duduk seraya memainkan cincin yang melingkar di kelingking kanannya.

"Kau tidak harus percaya, Kyuu.. Aku hanya bercerita. Itu saja." Sebuah balasan yang singkat namun kembali membuat pemuda manis bernama Kyuu tersebut membuka mulutnya sesaat.

"Mana ada Iblis di pesta dansa. Orang-orang disini hanya manusia. Ya.. Setidaknya hanya manusia bodoh yang mengorbankan waktu mereka untuk hal yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Dan— kenapa perpisahannya harus dengan pesta dansa? Ini menjijikkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin segera pulang."

Ia terus menggerutu dengan raut wajah bosan ketika suara biola kembali mengalun diruangan dansa tersebut. Bahkan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah murid kelas 12-B mulai datang mendekatinya dengan wajah merona dan jantung berdebar kercang.

"Ku-Kurama-san.. Maukah kau—."

"Tidak!"

Jleb!

Sakit hati? Tentu saja. Karena Kyuubi telah menolak permintaan baik-baik pemuda tersebut. Bukan untuk yang pertama ia menolak sebuah ajakan berdansa, namun sudah puluhan orang yang ia tolak termasuk beberapa wanita dan enam orang guru tentunya.

Kasihan sekali mereka.

"Ha~ andai aku bisa segera pergi dari sin—."

Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karena dengan cepat pria tampan disebelahnya mulai mengulurkan tangan tanda ia mengajak si pemuda untuk berdansa bersamanya.

Kyuubi mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau.. Kalau tidak salah tadi kau menyebutkan namamu Itachi 'kan? Nama yang mirip orang Jepang."

"..."

"Tapi maaf.. Aku tidak mau berdansa dengan siapapun. Apa kau tidak melihat tolakanku sedari tadi, hah?"

"... Baiklah.. Aku akan mencari orang lain."

Ia mulai melangkah dan entah kenapa membuat Kyuubi teringat dengan cerita yang tadi ia dengar dari pria tersebut barusan.

.

.

.'Iblis akan mendatangi seseorang yang tak tertarik dalam pesta dansa. Dan dia.. Akan dibawa ke Neraka untuk menemani sang Iblis berdansa selamanya.'

.

.

.

Seakan takut akhirnya Kyuubi pun mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Tunggu!"

Pria bernama Itachi tersebut berhenti dan kembali menoleh kebelakang dimana Kyuubi sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk disapa lawan dansanya. Itachi mulai tersenyum.

"Gracias, querida."

Kyuubi terdiam. Pipinya memerah namun wajahnya tampak memasang mimik jijik. Tentu saja. Karena Kyuubi tahu arti dari kata-kata yang diucapkan pria bernama Itachi itu barusan.

"Ce-cepatlah.. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran." Balas Kyuubi gugup dan Itachi pun mulai menarik Kyuubi ke tengah ruang dansa.

Beberapa orang mulai berhenti dan mempersilahkan Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk berdansa. Semua mata terpana ketika melihat kelincahan siswa jenius tersebut mempraktekkan gerakan dansa yang sering dipakai untuk wanita di ruang tersebut. Itachi tak henti-hentinya terus tersenyum membuat beberapa gadis meleleh karena ketampanan dan karisma yang dimiliki pria tampan tersebut.

"Kau mengenal pria itu, Karin?" Bisik seorang gadis pada teman disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia temannya Kurama-kun." Balas gadis lainnya dengan senyuman dan tepuk tangan kecil yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

"Tampan sekali~"

"Cocoknya."

"Kyyaa.."

"Mereka serasi sekali." Celetuk seorang pemuda pirang merasa cemburu.

"Hahahaha. Kau hanya marah karena ditolak Kyuubi barusan, Tenmujin. Tapi.. Pria blasteran itu boleh juga. Apa dia blasteran Jepang-Spanyol?" Tanya pemuda bertubuh besar tersebut seraya meminum jus yang masih tersisa di gelasnya. Dia Juugo.

"Ya mungkin saja. Wanita spanyol pun pandai berdansa." Balasnya bosan dengan mata masih tertuju pada pemuda bermana Kyuubi tersebut.

Alunan music masih terdengar dan makin lama Kyuubi pun makin menghilangkan jaraknya dari Itachi. Tubuh mereka kini mulai menempel dengan wajah yang kian berhadap-hadapan.

Bahkan Kyuubi pun dapat merasakan napas hangat lawan mainnya membuat jantungnya makin berdebar kencang dengan mata yang semakin berat.

"Rasanya aku.. Ngghh.. Mulai mengantuk." Bisik Kyuubi yang sekarang mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi. Sontak saja. Beberapa pria yang menincar Kyuubi kembali memasang mimik wajah cemburu.

"Tidurlah.. Aku ada bersamamu." Itu adalah bisikan dari Itachi.

"Pembual." Balas Kyuubi namun iapun mulai menutup matanya secara perlahan.

Wajahnya masih memerah namun kali ini Kyuubi pun dapat memperlihatkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat indah dan memikat.

Itachi masih bergerak membawa tubuh lemas Kyuubi untuk tetap berdansa sampai—

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

Seluruh lampu dirungan tersebut mati mendadak dengan beling-beling yang berhamburan disegala arah dan bersamaan dengan itu Kyuubi pun terjatuh dengan Itachi yang sudah raib dari tempatnya.

BRUK!

Suara music telah merhenti karena beberapa pemain ada yang sudah kabur dari tempatnya masing-masing.

Orang-orang mulai berteriak panik termasuk beberapa Guru yang mulai menggunakan seluler mereka yang mendadak tidak bisa digunakan.

Udara makin mendingin dan beberapa siswa-siswi pun berbondong-bondong menghampiri Kyuubi yang masih dapat mereka lihat dengan penerangan seadanya.

"Kurama-san.. Bagunlah."

"Kyuubi!"

"Hei.. Kau jangan menakuti kami."

Seorang Guru mulai memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuubi dan seketika matanya pun mulai terbelalak shock.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Guru bernama Kakashi tersebut mulai menunduk lesu dan sontak membuat beberapa siswi menangis karena mengerti dengan maksud dari Guru bermasker mereka.

"Hiks."

Bahkan mereka tidak ingat siapa pria terakhir yang bersama Kyuubi barusan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dan melupakan pria misterius yang datang kepesta perpisahan Sekolah mereka barusan.

Mereka panik karena acara pesta yang harusnya berjalan lancar malah berakhir tragis dikarenakan meninggalnya seorang siswa jenius anak dari penerus Namikaze Corp yang paling terkenal di Negara tersebut.

Dan mungkin.. Sekolah Konoha akan jadi akhir dari segalanya.

Lain tempat lain pula suasanya.

Tempat yang dingin juga mencekam namun dengan suara biola yang terus mengalun indah di sebuah taman yang diketahui masih bertempat di Sekolah Konoha.

Pria tampan tersebut masih memainkan alat musicnya di bawah sinar bulan yang menyinari taman tersebut.

Ia berhenti bermain ketika jari bercincinnya menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

Ia mulai membuka iris onyknya.

"Ya.. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Neraka karena ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku disana. Tunggu aku.. Kurama Namikaze.. Atau.. Kyuu-chan. Eres mía."

Api hitam perlahan muncul dan dengan cepat melahap tubuh pria tersebut.

Kini ia menghilang menyisakan jeritan pilu yang masih dapat didengar dari Aula Sekolah didepannya.

Fin

* * *

. . . . Okay.. Grasias, querida: Terimakasih, Sayang.

Eres mía: Kau milikku.

Saya pakai bahasa spanyol. Fic ini terinsirasi dari lagu Asereje :v tentang seorang bernama Diego yang juga sama seperti Lucifer. Iblis yang pandai berdansa juga bermain alat music. Ya... Saya juga tidak terlalu memahami siapa ke dua pemilik nama itu -_- yang jelas Diego itu code name dari Devil.

Dan.. Adegan berdansa yang pertama saya ambil dari sebuah urban legend. XD

Okay.. Berniat meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
